Scooby Doo and Harry Too!
by God of the Challenge
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry decides it's about time he lived his own life. After moving to America, Harry applies for a job at a bookstore, where he meets his beautiful boss, Velma Dinkley. After a couple of months of dating, Velma is called to help her old friends out. And she takes Harry along for the ride. (Goes through all of the direct to video movies).
1. Chapter 1

**Friends and allies, this is something I have been meaning to do for quite some time now. It's a Harry Potter/Scooby Doo crossover! This takes place AFTER the last battle, and is quite the AU. Also, Hedwig is alive in this fic.**

* * *

It had been two years since Harry had defeated Voldemort. After the final battle against Voldemort, Harry never reunited with Ginny after she dumped him after telling him he should focus more on Voldemort. This hurt Harry quite a bit, and when Ginny told him she wanted to get back together, he turned her down. Luckily, Ron and Hermione backed him up in his decision.

So, after he finished his last year of Hogwarts, and some last minute things he had always wanted to do *cough* become an animagus *cough*, and obtaining a goblin credit card that allowed him to access his funds from the wizarding world, he decided it was about time he returned to the muggle world for a while. Hermione and Ron would have joined him, but they had to go and search for her parents in Australia so they could restore their memories.

Harry then converted half of his galleons into muggle money should he ever end up in a place that doesn't take credit, made his own bank account, and bought what he couldn't have gotten in the wizarding world. These things included a car, motorcycle, and his own home. He could have easily bought a house in the wizarding world, but he wanted to start out fresh.

One day, he was out job hunting, due to the fact that he couldn't live off of his fortune forever. He saw a help wanted sign in a bookstore.

"Hello?" Harry called out. "I'm here for the job offer."

"Over here!"

Harry turned and walked to where he heard the voice speak. He saw a beautiful girl around his age placing some books on shelves. She had red hair, a yellow sweater, a red skirt, some freckles on her cheek, and a pair of glasses.

He noticed she was placing books on some shelves from a ladder. Harry immediately held it steady until she was finished.

Shortly after, Velma interviewed Harry for the job position. He had passed on every question, and he met all of the qualifications. Harry had gotten himself a job!

* * *

(3 months later)

Harry was strolling through the park after picking up lunch for him and Velma (It was a slow day in the bookstore), despite what the news had said about some kind of strange creature running around. Because that creature was him as his Animagus form.

It was an Akhlut, an orca wolf hybrid. It had an Orca head with a slight muzzle, a fin that extends from the middle of the spine, a wide chest, a mix of orca and wolf teeth, rounded flippers, orca marking and coloration, a blowhole, smooth skin with fur accents, and Harry could stand on his hind legs to use his claws to fight, while his flippers allowed him to swim.

"Velma!" Harry called out. "I'm back!"

"Hey honey." Velma said, and kissed him on the cheek. Did I mention they were dating? Well they are. It started last month when Harry asked Velma on a date, and they decided to see where it went. The date went well, and they ended up becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Harry still hadn't told Velma about the magic part of his life.

Anyway, the happy couple settled down to a nice lunch of food they ordered from a restaurant Velma went to with her old friends, and she always told Harry about their adventures. Harry returned the favor by returning a modified version of his time at Hogwarts.

"Wait wait wait." Harry said as he ate his burger. "Let me get this straight. You guys were on your way to a concert, needed water for your engine, bumped into a headless specter, who turned out to be the owner of the house who just tucked his head under the collar, and the actual bad guy wore a small sheet that barely covered any of him?"

"Yeah." Velma replied with a small chuckle.

"Those are the laziest costumes I have ever heard of." Harry deadpanned.

Velma laughed at Harry's opinion on their case that they called "Haunted House Hang Up". Harry then decided to ask something that had been bugging him for a while now.

"Hey Velma, why did you guys split up?" Harry asked. "You seemed to work so well together in the past."

Velma sighed. She knew Harry was going to ask this eventually.

"It's just, all of our mysteries involved mere crooks in monster costumes." Velma explained. "We just got tired of the same thing over and over again."

"You wanted the real thing?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Velma replied. "It was fun at first, but chasing guys in monster suits sort of loses its thrill after a while."

"That's another thing I don't understand." Harry said. "Why would people think that putting on a monster costume and scaring people would keep their crimes so secret? I would think monster attacks would cause a bit of a panic."

"I don't get it either." Velma muttered as she sipped her soda. "I miss them a lot though."

"Don't worry Velms." Harry said soothingly, using his pet name for his girlfriend. "You'll see them again."

"Yeah, and with our luck it'll be another mystery." Velma grumbled.

"Like you would mind." Harry teased. Velma smirked at her boyfriend's antics.

"Not one bit." Velma replied.

* * *

(1 month later)

Things had been going well for the couple. Harry had introduced her to his friends from Hogwarts, and told her he was a wizard. He also told her to keep it on the down low, due to the Statue of Secrecy.

Ginny had thrown a fit, but a quick meeting with Harry's Animagus form shut her up.

Now, Harry was helping Velma with a customer over the phone. Whenever the customer asked for a book, Harry would hold it up for Velma to see.

"Uh-huh," Velma sighed, speaking monotonously. "Yes, we do carry the Hair-Raisers series. Number 23, Vampire Village. Got it. Number 24, Creepy Clown Town. Got it. Number 25, Menace at Mummy Manor. Got it. Yes, I'll hold them 'til Tuesday. Two weeks 'til Tuesday? Oh, yeah, that's fine. Bye."

"Two weeks?" Harry mouthed quietly.

Velma shrugged and hung up the phone and placed it on top of a huge stack of books. Harry carried them heavily towards her desk. They watched Daphne on the little television, concluding her television appearance.

"Solving mysteries was a lot more fun than selling them," Velma said. A quick peck on the cheek from Harry immediately cheered her up. Suddenly the phone rings and Harry answered. "Mystery Book Shop. Harry Potter speaking."

"Yes I'd like to speak to Velma Dinkley."

"She's right here." Harry replied. He then handed the phone to Velma. "Your second boyfriend is calling."

Velma whacked him playfully on the arm, and took the phone from him.

"Hello?" Velma said. "Freddie?! Jinkies! Sounds great! Count me- I mean US- in."

"Us?" Harry asked.

"Lightning." Velma said, using her pet name for Harry. "How does a road trip with my old friends sound?"

"Sounds good." Harry replied. "I've been wondering when I would get to meet your friends."

* * *

(1 week later)

A week later, Daphne is prepared for her next trip. She waited for Fred outside of her house. Fred finally pulls up with the van, Daphne expressing a shrug.

"Sorry, I'm late, Daph," said Fred, exiting the van. "The traffic was murder." He help gather Daphne's luggage. "This, uh, this everything?"

"Uh-huh," said Daphne.

"Got the maps?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Daphne replied.

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Fred asked.

"Fred," Daphne scoffed. "What is with you? Yes, I'm sure I'm sure."

"Well then..." Fred opens the door and Shaggy, Harry, Velma, and Scooby pop out, spraying confetti and blowing horns.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Daphne!" They all exclaimed.

"Gosh!" Daphne laughed. "It's great to see you all!"

"I must have been working so hard, I guess I forgot my own birthday."

"I hope you don't mind," Fred said. "But I ask the gang to come along. Although, Velma asked if she could bring her boyfriend along for the ride."

Harry quickly introduced himself to the rest of the gang.

"Oh, Freddie," said Daphne. "This is the best birthday present ever. It'll be just like old times."

"Reah!" Scooby exclaimed. "Rold rimes." Scooby lovingly licked Daphne and Fred's faces.

"Easy boy!" Fred laughed. "It's great to see you, Scoob!"

"Speaking of old times," Velma spoke. "Look what I have for you Scooby." Velma reached behind her back and pulled out a box of Scooby Snacks, Scooby's favorite food. "Scooby Snacks!"

Scooby was immediately in a begging position.

"Roh, boy. Roh, boy. Roh, boy."

Shaggy joins in, begging like a dog as well.

"Like, oh boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy."

"Go long, guys!" Velma shouted, tossing a Scooby Snack in the air. Shaggy walked towards a perfect position where the Scooby Snack would land. At the last minute, Scooby jumped in and ate it.

"Hey!" Shaggy exclaimed. Everyone laughed at this hilarious, yet predictable moment.

"I've been saving these Scooby Snacks for a long time." Velma said.

Scooby was chewing the last bit of Scooby Snack when he tasted the stale part. Shaggy grabbed one and eats it.

"Like, too long, Velma," said Shaggy. "They're stale."

"I told you to toss those." Harry said. Velma replied by tossing one at Harry, where it landed perfectly on his glasses. Harry flicked it off.

"Don't worry, guys," said Fred. "We're going to New Orleans for our first segment, 'Haunts of Louisiana'.

"And New Orleans has got the best food in the world." Daphne said. That captured Shaggy and Scooby's attention.

"Velma would tell you otherwise." Harry replied, causing the rest of the gang to look at him funny.

"Why's that?" Fred asked.

"My cooking made her gain a pound or two." Harry said. "And yes, I'll whip some chow up for you guys at some point." Harry said to the begging looks on Shaggy and Scooby's faces.

"And Louisiana also has the best ghosts," Velma implied. That makes Shaggy and Scooby shake in fear.

"I hope," said Daphne. "Well, let's get going."

"Hold on," said Fred, stopping Daphne. "There's just one more thing." Fred pulled off the "Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake" sign and there, in all of its glory, is the famous "Mystery Machine" logo.

"Perfect!" Velma exclaimed. "Mystery Inc. is back in business!" Everyone joined in at high-fives and the journey to Louisiana begins.

* * *

 **That's right people! Harry's an Akhlut animagus! Also, this will take place through all of the direct to video movies. All of them. I might stop at music of the vampire, but I also might not. That's up to you guys.**

 **Also, I have a poll up for one of my more recent fics. Vote on it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise! I'm back with the next chapter. So guys, here it is, chapter 2 of "Scooby Doo and Harry too!" BUT, before we begin, I decided to post a little bit of a flashback of Harry and Velma's first date.**

* * *

 _It was almost the end of Harry's shift at the library. He was just putting the last of the books back on their shelves. Velma then came in._

 _"Almost closing time." Velma said._

 _"I noticed." Harry replied._

 _"After this, I got a date with the next episode of "Monster Quest" and a big bowl of popcorn." Velma said. "What about you?"_

 _"I plan on asking a girl I've been seeing a lot lately on a date." Harry told her._

 _"Well good luck." Velma said._

 _As soon as she said that, the clock struck5 pm. Closing time._

 _"That's my cue to skidoo." Harry said as he grabbed his bag and left the building._

 _Velma went to flip the sign over, until she heard a knock at the door. She went to open the door to tell the person at it that they were closed, until she saw Harry with a bunch of flowers._

 _"Uh… Listen Velma." Harry started nervously. "I've known you for some time now, and , you look amazing. You're the one of the nicest people I know, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a a date?"_

 _Velma's jaw dropped. Screw Monster Quest, THIS was a much better offer!_

 _"I would love to." Velma said. "Let me get my makeup on and my purse."_

 _"You're not wearing make up?" Harry asked._

 _Velma nodded her head._

 _"Holy crap you're beautiful." Harry said._

 _Velma blushed and went to get her purse. She had to admit, THAT was smooth._

 _After Velma got her purse, Harry drove them to the movies in his pickup truck. It wasn't exactly a glamourous vehicle, but hey, it got the job done._

 _When they arrived, they saw a sign out front that said "Found Footage Horror Movie Night"._

 _Curious, they asked one of the employees. The employee explained that Found footage is a subgenre in films in which all or a substantial part of a fictional film is presented as if it were discovered film or video recordings. The events on screen are typically seen through the camera of one or more of the characters involved, often accompanied by their real-time off-camera commentary._

 _He also said that he recommended "Alien Abduction: Incident in Lake County"._

 _The film had just the right amount of horror and drama. After the film was over, they headed back to Harry's truck._

 _They were driving back to Velma's place from the theater. Harry asked Velma if she could drive because he was kind of tired. He felt bad about asking but Velma told him she didn't mind. She used to drive the Mystery Machine from time to time. Harry was soon asleep and his seat was reclined really low. They got into town at around 8 pm and Velma noticed this guy standing on the corner as she was about to stop at at a red light. He looked like he was probably on something. He was talking to himself and pacing. She was a little nervous, but whatever. She was a little too quick to judge people sometimes. Reminded her of the time she thought Dick Van Dyke was goofing off when he was really trying to save Shaggy and Scooby from a nasty fall. But that's another story._

 _So she stopped and they accidentally made eye contact… At least she accidentally did. She could tell he was yelling at because she kept hearing "b$* $" and some other… Uh… Things as she was stopped at the LONGEST RED LIGHT EVER as Harry was somehow sleeping cozily in the passenger seat (really really reclined.) After about 10 seconds of the guy cussing her out he hopped over to the truck and swings the passenger door open REACHING FOR HER. Velma was terrified! She started screaming bloody murder and Harry woke up suddenly and started smacking the guy. At first it was just a reflex, but after he caught on to what was going on, he was PISSED! He started pounding the whack job into the ground. The crazy guy is yelling "F* %, man! Didn't see you! F* %! Oh F* % didn't see you! This b$* $!" Etc., and Harry punched him hard enough to knock him out cold on the pavement. He then slammed the door shut as Velma hit the gas and took off, running the red. He closed the door and yelled "WHO THE F* %… WHAT THE F* % WAS…?" Velma was hyperventilating and then started half laughing half crying because her nerves were shot. Harry had her pull over and he just started comforting her._

 _They got some ice cream at 10 pm to at least try and patch up what was left of the date. Then Harry took Velma home. They actually ended up laughing about it._

 _"That was kind of messed up." Harry chuckled._

 _"I know!" Velma said. "I've been chasing monsters, ghosts, and demons for years and some crazy guy is all it takes for me to lose it." She then started to look a little scared again. "But, I don't like to think what would have happened if he hadn't been there."_

 _"Don't worry Velma." Harry said. "I'll be here."_

 _"Promise?" Velma asked._ _"I swear." Harry said._

 _"That's a bad habit." Velma mock scolded._

 _Harry smirked. "So is looking for haunted houses all the time. But that's none of my business."_

 _Velma smiled at his words, and in the spur of the moments, she planted a big kiss right there on his lips. Harry eagerly returned it. And yes, there was tongue. Luckily, Harry retained some of his Parseltongue, and good thing too. Yeah, talking to snakes wasn't the only thing parseltongues could do with their, well, tongues._

 _After they were finished, Velma had only one thing to say: "Wow."_

 _"Wanna do it again some time?" Harry asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows._

 _"Just tell me when you want to do it again." Velma said as she traced her finger on Harry's chest. She then left the car. Harry couldn't help but stare. She was shaking her hips on purpose! And you're not going to believe this, but Harry was prepared for such an occasion. He turned the lights off in his truck, opened up his glovebox, and pulled out… a tape._

 _What did you think it was?_

 _Damn pervs._

 _Harry then popped the tape into his tape player, and choir singers singing "Hallelujah" over and over again. He then drove back home. It was the best date he ever had._

* * *

 **That's the end of that date. The part with the red light was something I found online. And now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The gang arrived the state from hours-long drive, looking over the sights outside the vans' windows. But they got a job to do first.

Their first stop is at run-down house owned by an old woman who happens to be a psychic who believes she is haunted by a grim-reaper-like ghost. It is later discovered that the ghost happens to be a hologram.

Next, they reached a cemetery. Shaggy, Scooby, and Harry accidentally awaken a gargoyle creature and are being chased. However, it is an old man in a suit and reveals to be a jewel thief.

They are in the abandoned river boat, where they are being chased by a zombie policeman. But it is an old woman in a suit, who happens to be the owner of the property and doesn't want anyone to go after it.

Lastly, they searched for a lobster monster that is scaring off employees over at the canned shellfish factory. Scooby knocks him down by falling down an entire pile of canned shellfish. Shaggy did the unveiling to reveal a nerdy-looking man underneath the mask.

They rest down at the French Quarter at New Orleans, snacking down one of the most popular foods of the city. Harry was eating a small bowl of jambalaya, and Fred was eating sweet beignets. Daphne is not pleased with the tapings they made during the trip.

"Bad guys in masks," Daphne sighs. "Mechanical claws, magnets, hologram projectors."

"Just like the good old days," said Velma.

"Too much like the good old days. I got a show to do. I need a real live ghost." Daphne complained.

"Would anyone like a beignet?" Fred asked.

"I'm good over here, Fred," said Harry. "Thanks, anyway."

Daphne takes out a guide book on Louisiana.

"What I want," said Daphne. "is a house that's REALLY haunted. I mean, there must be one somewhere in Louisiana."

"There is," spoke a mysterious voice. It is a beautiful young woman, with long black hair and fair skin, speaking in soft French-Cajun accent. She is carrying a bag of groceries. "I work in it. Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. I work as a chef at a house on Moonscar Island, a house that is really haunted."

"Jinkies," said Velma.

"My name is Lena," the woman introduced. "Lena Dupree."

"Fred Jones," Fred introduced. "This is Velma Dinkley, Harry Potter and Daphne Blake."

"Charmed," Lena replied.

"Moonscar Island?" Daphne asked curiously. "Where's that?"

"It's in the bayou not far from here," Lena explained. "A pirate named Morgan Moonscar died on the island. And his spirit still haunts the place."

"Uh-huh," said Fred. "Well, no offense, Lena, but it's probably an old man dressed up in a pirate suit, trying to scare off the local kids."

"The ghost is real," said Lena. "Of course, if you too scared to go..."

"Scared? Me? No, I-I-I don't think so."

"If you want to check it out, you're welcome to come by. I'll be leaving as soon as I finish shopping."

"Well, uh, we'll think about it." He turned over to the others. "Well, what do you think?"

"What do we have to lose?" said Daphne. "It's the best lead we had all day."

"At least it's better than walking straight up and suddenly, someone in a cheap Halloween costume attempts to scare you away," said Harry.

"And that Lena is kinda cute," said Fred, grabbing his box of beignets and watching Lena go through shop to shop.

"Fred..." spoke Daphne.

"I thought she would look good for the footage for our segment." Fred defended.

"Right...wipe your upper lip, Romeo." Daphne quipped.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. "Listen to this! I punched out Moonscar's Island into our research database. There have been quite a few mysterious disappearances around that island over the years."

"Sounds promising," said Daphne. "We better find Scooby and Shaggy before Lena takes off."

"Where did those guys go?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that's no mystery," said Velma. "Where else? To get a bite to eat!"

Velma was correct. Shaggy and Scooby are sitting near Pierre's Poor Boys sandwich shop. The chef prepared a biggest po'boy Shaggy and Scooby has ever seen.

"I've made a lot of Poor Boy sandwiches in my time, but this has got to be the biggest of them all!" the chef said in a thick Cajun accent. He felt proud of this sandwich.

"Like we're used to eating big meals." Shaggy said as Scooby grabbed the hot sauce. "Like hey buddy, don't hog all the hot sauce."

"I see you boys like it hot," said the chef as he cut the sandwich in two for the boys.

"Like, mo' hotter, mo' better, eh, Scoob?" asked Shaggy.

"Ro' rotter," said Scooby. "Ro' retter."

The boys went their half of their sandwich, through Scooby vacuums up the rest of Shaggy's fillings and Shaggy ended up eating just the bread.

"Like, well that's a lot less filling than I thought it would be," said Shaggy.

"Re-he-he-he-he!" Scooby chuckled.

Fred then found them.

"Hey, let's go, guys! We found another haunted house to investigate!" Of course, that gives Shaggy and Scooby goosebumps.

15 minutes later, everyone went inside the Mystery Van, awaiting for Lena to take off.

"Good timing guys." Daphne said. "Lena was just about to leave without us."

They exchanged honks to let them know they are ready to go. They drove off 5 miles away from New Orleans and entered into a dirt road, which leads to a river.

"We're getting closer." Velma said as she and Harry read the map. "Moonscar Island is right in the middle of the next bayou."

"Sounds like the perfect place to get spooky footage." Daphne said in anticipation.

"And some good Cajun cooking." Shaggy said as he poked his head out from the back. "For some reason I'm still starved."

"Like you've ever not been hungry." Harry said.

Shaggy ignored him, and pulled out the box of Scooby snacks from when the gang started the trip.

"Like even these stale Scooby snacks are starting to taste good!" Shaggy said as he ate a handful."

Fred and Harry grimaced at this.

They are pulling up by the dock, where a ferryman named Jacques prepares his ferry. He sees Lena driving up with company.

"Miss Lena!" greeted Jacques with heavy Cajun accent. "I see you brought you some company, eh?"

"Yes, Jacques," said Lena. "These folks came a long way to see a real haunted house."

"Well, if they want haunted, they come to the right place." Jacques comes near the Mystery Van. "People goes into that bayou...and they don't NEVER come out."

"Uh," spoke Daphne, nervously. "So we understand."

Jacques walks away with a smile. That made Harry really uncomfortable.

"That...was creepy," said Harry.

The ferry horn blows, ready to board.

"Ladies first." Jacques joked as he bowed.

Jacques watches the two vehicles enter the boat and locks up the door. He goes up to the steering room as Shaggy and Scooby hop out of the van.

"Like, do you sell food on this ferry?" Shaggy asked. "We're starved!"

"Didn't you guys already eat?" Harry asked. Suddenly, they hear Lena gasp.

"I didn't know you had a dog." Lena said nervously.

"Rog?" asked Scooby, looking around for other dogs than him. "Where?"

"Are you allergic to dogs?" Harry asked.

"No," Lena explained. "It's just that...my employer Miss Lenoir...she keeps cats."

"Like, don't worry," said Shaggy. "Scooby's great with cats, right?"

"Huh?" asked Scooby, watching Shaggy nod. He then nod in agreement. "Oh, reah!"

"I don't know about that..." said Harry suspiciously.

The ferry starts its river journey to Moonscar Island. On the trip, Harry, Scooby and Shaggy stood outside to watch the view of the bayou, and, in Harry's case, waiting for an old friend. Even the teeniest bit of shadow in the early afternoon gives the gang both excitement and sense of danger. While inside, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Jacques are inside as Fred videotapes the bayou as they are passing by.

"Gosh," spoke Fred. "I sure hate to get lost in here."

"Well," Jacques chuckled. "Way back in the 1700s, pirates used this bayou to hide from the law. They know only a fool would come a 'looking up in here."

"And Morgan Moonscar was one of those pirates?" Velma asked.

"Cuba yeasha. He was the most famous one, him." Jacques replied.

Back outside, the crew and Shaggy and Scooby watch the view. Scooby looks down on the water and a catfish as big as a lion's head pops out of the surface.

"Ruys," said Scooby. "Ratfish."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"That was the biggest catfish I've ever seen!" said Harry.

Jaqcues pops out his window, watching the catfish.

"That's probably Big Mona," Jacques explained. "There nobody never be able to catch her."

Suddenly, Big Mona sprayed water on Scooby. The crew and Shaggy laughed at this hilarious moment.

"guess that's one catfish that doesn't like dogs old buddy." Shaggy laughed.

But then, the crew's laughter is interrupted when Big Mona also sprayed water on them. Shaggy continues laughing.

"Rotten ratfish," Scooby grumbled, still wet.

Big Mona used her tail to splash Scooby once again. Scooby growls and decides to go after the fish. However, he was at the edge of falling off as Shaggy and Harry both grabbed his collar.

"We got you, Scooby!" shouted Harry.

The three of them splashed into the water, catching the attention to a group of alligators. The alligators swim after the boys, thinking of them as their prey. The boys screamed in horror.

"Jacques!" Fred shouted. "You got to turn this thing around!"

"I'm trying, son!" shouted Jacques. "But she no turn on no dime!"

Velma grabbed the safety ring and throws it in the air and lands in the water.

"Hang on guys!" Velma shouted.

The boys swam after it, but the gator dragged the safety ring into the swampy water. They gulped in fear, looking around for more gators. All seem quiet, until the gators rose back up and chases the boys.

Fortunately, fate was on their side. A loud angry screech came from above, and a white blur slashed the gator closest to the boys. Hedwig made it just in time.

Then, an old, wooden fishing boat pulled up and a grungy man who appears to be a fisherman has a fish hook on hand. They think that the fisherman is going to kill them, but turns out, he stopped the other gators from preying on the boys. The boys climbed onto the boat and the gators swam away. The boys are wet and shivering in fear, but they are thankful.

"L-l-l-l-like," Shaggy shivered. "T-t-t-t-thanks, m-m-m-m-mister."

"Should've let the gators eat ya," the fisherman growled. They looked up to his eyes and one eye appeared to be blind. "I can't stand tourists. Now your splashing chased Big Mona away!"

"Quit your grumbling, Snakebite!" shouted Jacques, pulling up next to the fishing boat. "You ain't never caught that fish and you ain't never gonna did!"

"Says you!" shouted Snakebite, using his fish hook to splash at the gang.

"Not too friendly, is he?" asked Fred. Velma got water in her glasses and wipes them with her cleaning cloth.

Suddenly, a big, brown pig snorted at Scooby, scaring him.

"What is that?" Harry asked as Hedwig perched herself on her master's shoulder.

"This here's my hunting pig, Mojo," Snakebite explained as Mojo pawed the ground threatingly. He was very protective of Snakebite. He treated him right.

"Hunting pig?" Shaggy asked.

"He's a lot better than any hound dog. Can smell a catfish a mile away."

They watch Mojo sniffed towards the end of the boat and oinks out that Big Mona is close by. Big Mona pops out and squirted at Mojo, but the water ended up landing on Scooby. Snakebite laughs heartily.

"A lot smarter than a dog, too." He uses his fish hook to grab Shaggy by his shirt. "Now, get you trespassing tourists off my boat. I got fishing to do!"

He lifted Shaggy close to Jacques' boat, dropping Shaggy to the floor. Harry and Scooby jumped aboard and Snakebite's boat takes off.

"That's ol' Snakebite Scruggs," said Jacques. "He think the bayou is his own private preserve. He don't like anybody being in it, no."

"So, like, we noticed," said Shaggy.

"Suspicious character, isn't he?" Harry asked.

Hedwig hooted in agreement.

"But he did save you from being eaten by alligators." Velma replied.

"Like, oh, yeah," Shaggy chuckled.

"Guys." Harry said. "I want you to meet an old friend. Say hello to Hedwig. Hedwig, say hello to Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby."

"I didn't know you had an owl." Velma said as Hedwig hopped onto her shoulder and judged her with a critical eye. Hedwig then nodded her head in acceptance. This female would do.

"Would you believe me if I said I did?" Harry asked.

The gang shrugged their shoulders at that.

Harry then noticed half of a piece of paper on Hedwig's foot.

"Part of a letter?" Harry said as he took it off of his familiar's foot. "Must've been torn off from the gator attack."

"What does it say?" Daphne asked.

"Hard to tell." Harry replied as he adjusted his glasses. Whatever wasn't torn off was soaked by the bayou's waters. All I can read is "Danger", "Island", and "Feline"."

"Like, "danger" and "island" I can understand, but what the heck is "feline" supposed to mean?" Shaggy asked.

"Maybe Miss Lenoir's cats ate all of those missing people." Harry joked.

Everyone groaned at Harry's terrible joke.

With Harry's pet owl Hedwig in tow, the gang now continues on their trip to Moonscar Island.

* * *

 **I wanted to post this chapter sooner, but, well, time got away from me. Anyway, If you're wondering where Hedwig was, she was staying with Ron and Hermione to help them find the latter's parents. Harry then sent an e-mail to Hermione and Ron, and Hermione sent Hedwig with the letter to warn Harry, and to have Hedwig help keep an eye on him.**

 **Also, the poll is still up, if any of you guys want to vote on Harry's starter Pokémon.**


End file.
